Point-of-purchase displays are becoming increasingly important in the global economy where stiff competition is ever present. Container design also is increasingly important in order to obtain containers that can be stored with minimum shelf requirements, while also allowing ready inspection of various containers and their contents. Also, multi-compartment containers are becoming increasingly important because a consumer may desire to purchase a integrated package of containers, with each container having a particular food material or other content such that the individual containers have different ingredients but are sold as an integrated package.
There is a need, then, for a container that is readily formable from a simple blank design but also can be juxtaposed with other containers in a pattern for point-of-purchase display, has ready visibility, and maintains minimum space requirements. The package also should be readily formed, from a blank, easily filled with any contents, closed and then opened by a consumer without difficulty.
It is also known to form multi-compartment containers such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,114 to Long, et al., where separate containers are juxtaposed into one compartmentalized package. The containers can be assembled together to form a package for point-of-purchase display and then multiply filled. The containers could be held together by a solder globule, such as disclosed in the '114 Long patent, by hook and pile fasteners (sold under the tradename Velcro.TM.), such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,540 to Beasely et al., or by interconnecting integrally formed components of containers such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,191 to Douglas, et al. The packages formed from the assembled containers can then be grouped together to save space in a crowded display or storage area such as point-of-purchase display shelves in retail outlets.
A major drawback to some prior art integrated packages is the method and structure used to hold the containers together. A solder globule as disclosed in the Long '114 patent may not be aesthetically pleasing. Solder also may not be practical if the containers are formed from a material other than sheet metal, such as paperboard, plastic, or glass. Some of the containers may be aesthetically formed and pleasing to the eye with graceful and smooth sides and lines. Broken solder joints, hook and pile fasteners secured to the container sides, or integrally formed connectors would detract from the appearance of a container when it is separated from the overall package.
Another drawback of some prior art integrated packages is the time consuming process of separately filling each container, then assembling the containers together to form the package. If the containers were grouped together as a package prior to filling, the containers would have to be assembled and then advanced to a container filling station without production loss. In many instances, however, containers are aesthetically designed and noncylindrical, making high speed filling more difficult because a noncylindrical package is often more difficult to control during processing than a cylindrical package.